Body Magic
Body Mages know more about physiology than anyone else wants to hear about—or at least they think they do. Specialization Bonus Personal Trainer: Body Mages always roll max health for their mage class levels. Additionally, the Body Mage may select a party member and act as their personal trainer. That party member can re-roll their hit die gained from leveling until they get a result at or above half. Tier 1 Body Spells The caster forces the weight of the target to double or halve for the duration of the spell. Additionally, the sudden increase in weight may cause the target to lose balance (DC 15 Agility Skill Check) or cause a structure to collapse below it. Lose ten pounds in six seconds or your money ''back!'' The target must pass a Fortitude Save, or else be turned into a disease zombie for 72 hours. Disease zombies are mindless and think only of coughing on and scratching other people. People who come into direct contact with a disease zombie must also pass a Fortitude Save, or else be infected. Make sure you get your flu shot. Once you get ''turned into a zombie, you’ll never forget to ''again. The caster channels positive energy to heal a creature’s HP 1d8 per two caster levels plus 1 point per caster level. For example, a 3rd level caster cures 2d8 + 3 HP. This spell may also be used offensively against disease zombies. A disease zombie affected by this spell takes equivalent damage (Fortitude Save for half). If a disease zombie is reduced to zero hit points by this spell, it is cured of the zombie disease. Many years back, several preachers cured the ''sick claiming that they were healing people with ''the power of the all loving Human God. They ''were later proven to be frauds who were just ''using magic. They ended up going nutty and ''forming a polygamist cult. Not that I’m jealous....'' The caster forcefully cures an infected disease zombie. Only sentient disease zombies are entitled to a Fortitude Save to negate the effect. Disease zombies affected by this spell are cured, but knocked unconscious for 1d6 + 2 hours. Only the intervention of a deity can wake someone up before that. High school kids are notorious for using this spell ''recreationally for the sedating effect.'' The caster either increases or decreases the target’s ability to perform physical work. The target either has its movespeed decreased by two squares and can only run for half as long as normal, or has its movespeed increased by 1 square and can run for twice as long as normal. Oh, man, I’m so full of energy! Anyone wanna ''wrestle?!'' The caster summons a small orb that can be thrown as a Standard Action. During flight, the orb transmutes itself into a wad of monkey poo. If the caster succeeds on a ranged touch attack against the target, the target must make a Fortitude Save, or else be blinded for 1 round. On a successful Fortitude Save, the target still suffers a -2 to Diplomacy Skill Checks until bathing. I’m sorry, sir, but ''you’ll need to 'wash up before we ''can seat you. Your ''face smells of the ''remains of the remains ''of the day.'' The caster alters the chemical balance of the target to increase physical fitness. The target of the spell gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls per 2 caster levels and a +4 bonus on Fortitude Saves and Constitution Checks. Additionally, the target takes a -2 penalty on Knowledge Magic Checks, Concentration Checks, and junk shrivelage. I’m so buff, that I’m in the buff—to better allow ''you to see how buff I am. Stop looking at that! ''Sure it shrunk, but the rest of me is ripped. The caster gains a bonus on unarmed attack and damage rolls equal to caster level. It’s not the throwing of punches that mages ''struggle with, it’s the taking of them.'' Tier 2 Body Spells Increase or decrease the size of the target by one size category. If an increase, the target gains a +2 bonus on Intimidation Checks against bears. Step right up! It’s the biggest penguin you have ''ever seen!'' The target takes double damage from fire and cold attacks. Finally, you can get revenge on that lizard of a ''frat guy you dated last year.'' On a failed save, the target’s immune system is weakened severely. The target suffers a -5 penalty on all disease-related Saving Throws, and the base duration of a subsequent zombie state will have a minimum of 1 week. You probably wanna make sure you do a good ''job washing your hands for the next few weeks.'' The target must pass a Fortitude Save, or else catch the flu. Creatures affected by the flu take 1d6 points of damage each round they are afflicted. At the end of the duration, the target must make another Fortitude Save or be turned into a zombie. The DC of the second Fortitude Save is increased by 1 for every 3 points of damage the target suffered as a result of this spell. Side effects include nausea, vomiting and diarrhea, ''but it’s not like you’ll care—you’re a zombie.'' The target’s Constitution is increased by 4. Most people know pandas like to eat bamboo, but most don’t know that they can really take a punch, too. Don’t believe me? Go punch a panda and tell me how it worked out for you. Tier 3 Body Spells The target must pass a Will Save, or else lose 1d4 active buffs. The caster may choose which buffs are deactivated. That’ll buff right out. The caster attempts to gain control over disease zombies. Only sentient disease zombies get a save to resist the effect. The caster gains total control over the zombies’ actions. If a zombie is cured or is healed naturally before this spell ends, it is no longer under the effects of this spell. I don’t have to pay delivery fees if the pizza guy is ''a zombie.'' The caster channels positive energy into the creature to restore 1d4 points of ability damage to 1 stat. Rubs some dirt on it and get back into the fight. This spell functions like common cold except that the effect is permanent until the target receives magical healing. It’s just like the real swine flu. Example: it turns ''you into a zombie and lasts until you are magically ''healed. But other than those 2 things it is ''identical to swine flu. Oh, and I guess swine flu is transferred through respiratory droplets and ''this one is transferred by biting, but other than ''those 3 things it is identical to the swine flu.'' The caster gains a +6 bonus to strength and constitution (this bonus does not stack with other effects that boost strength and constitution). Additionally, the caster loses the ability to cast spells or use magic or science items. The caster can choose to end the spell prematurely. They say, “Don’t bring a knife to a gunfight.” Fortunately, ''these guns are with me all the time.'' You confer upon the target a +5 bonus against disease related spells. Additionally, if the target is already afflicted by a disease, they can re-roll their Fortitude Save to resist the effect. It’s more fun to be on the giving end than the ''receiving end of this spell.'' Tier 4 Body Spells The caster summons and throws a handful of leeches toward the target area. Anyone caught in the area is entitled to a Reflex Save. Failure means they are covered in 3d4 leeches. Each round, at the beginning of the caster’s turn, each creature afflicted by leeches takes 1d4 points of damage per leech stuck to them. The leeches can be burned off with fire. Robots and Doppelgangers are immune to this attack. Trust me, this is good for your pores. The caster wards an area against disease. Non-sentient disease zombies cannot pass through the perimeter of the spell. Sentient disease zombies are entitled to a Will Save before attempting to enter. The cooldown begins when the spell is cast. Now if only someone would make a variant for door to door salesmen.